


Why Loki Ruined Sif's Hair

by not_rude_ginger



Series: Aimless Play Series [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_rude_ginger/pseuds/not_rude_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Loki cutting and darkening Sif's hair is an old one, but it was all done for a very simple reason; Teenagers are horny idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Loki Ruined Sif's Hair

Sigyn was visiting them, in yet another attempt by their parents to try and get Thor and Sigyn to bond. Loki cynically thought it probably helped that both had become attractive youths, with Thor showing a lot more interest in Sigyn when he saw she was now softly curved. Thor insisted she come and see him and his friends spar in the training arena, without her pesky servants that rarely left her side. Sigyn agreed after some rather heated words between her and her attendants, then grabbed Loki’s wrist before he could slip away,

“I would like your brother at my side, to explain Asgardian combat.”

Thor nodded, delighted by the idea, and oblivious to his brother blushing hotter than the sun. Thor offered Sigyn his arm and began to regale her with tales of his training, of how Tyr had praised his skill, leaving Loki to walk with Fandral and Sif.

“I do believe our Thor is smitten,” Fandral chuckled.

“Do you think so?” Loki asked, feeling a spike of jealousy. He had always considered Sigyn his friend, because they wrote to each other almost every week, while Thor barely seemed to recall she existed until she was in front of him.

“It is only because she is flaunting herself at him,” Sif said with a sniff, “Did you see how low cut her dress was?”

“Yes!” Loki and Fandral answered, before looking at each other and sharing faint grins. Sif gave them both a look of disgust.

“Such base appeal will not last.”

“Have you met Thor?” Loki asked, “Base is his favourite sort of appeal.”

Fandral laughed, “Especially when it is so sweet looking.”

Sif growled and started plaiting her hair as she walked, which was something none of the men around her could ever manage to do. But Sif loved her golden hair, and would protect it from anything that might damage it.

Loki sat with Sigyn on a bench as Thor made a show of fighting Fandral for her.

“Your brother is certainly more attentive to me now,” Sigyn chuckled, “I should have grown breasts sooner.”

“Such lovely things are best not rushed,” said Loki before he could stop himself.

Sigyn looked at him properly, her smirk broadening, “You think my breasts are lovely?”

Loki could not stop his eyes from falling down to look at them. He looked up as fast as he could and shrugged, fighting the blood rushing to his cheeks,

“Am I not meant to?”

Sigyn laughed and patted his knee affectionately, “Oh Loki, I’ve missed you.”

Loki knew he was grinning stupidly, but he did not care as Thor knocked Fandral over and let out a shout of triumph, looking to Sigyn for praise. She clapped politely, as if Thor had performed a mildly amusing trick.  

“Very impressive,” she said lightly, her hand returning to Loki’s knee, “Fandral, you dropped your guard, you really should keep it raised at all times if you’re going to weight yourself with a shield.”

Fandral and Thor blinked at her, then Sif snorted,

“Does the Princess fancy herself a warrior?”

“Of a sort Lady Sif,” Sigyn said coolly. “I am being trained, just as Thor is, just not in the same manner. I would hardly call myself a warrior by Asgard terms, but I assure you… I know how to fight.”

Loki knew much of Sigyn’s training was about speed and agility, rather than brute strength and skill with a blade, from her letters. It was the kind of fighting he preferred himself, not that he would ever admit to enjoying a female style. The teasing Thor would dole out was just not worth it.  

“Only Asgard produces real warriors,” said Sif with pride as she tested the weight of her practise sword. Sigyn narrowed her eyes, and her hand left Loki’s knee.

“Real warriors? What does that mean?”

Sif shrugged, “It means what I say. Our warriors are the only reason you Vanirians are allowed to be so self-indulgent.”

Sigyn’s eyebrows went up slowly, as if she were slowly turning these words over in her mind. Then she got to her feet, Loki behind her in a slight panic.

“You call my people self-indulgent? You live in a city literally paved with gold. You eat enough to feed a small country every night. You drink and whore and gamble until you are senseless.”

“We have earned it.” Sif said easily, “As warriors.”

Sigyn scoffed, “You’re using a wooden sword, you’ve never seen battle in your life, you have earned nothing. What’s more, most of your warriors, what have they earned by smashing a few giants, going out to hunt large beasts? There have been few great deeds done by Asgard in centuries. And yet you sit around and stuff your faces and sing of entering Valhalla, in your golden palace of decadence, when most of you would be lucky to see its doors.”

Thor and Fandral were frowning, but Sif was enraged and strode towards Sigyn,

“At least we have honour! What of you Vanir? Freya got on her back for a trinket, and everyone knows you’re all like that.” Sif gestured at the low cut nature of Sigyn’s dress, “Look at you, using your body to make men slobber over you like a whore-”

“Sif!” Thor yelped in outrage, but at the same time, Sigyn slammed her fist into Sif’s stomach, making her double over, and then the other into her back so Sif ended up on her hands and knees before she could think.

“You think yourself so grand, declaring Asgard so great and spitting in its face at the same time?” Sigyn snarled, then yelped as Sif grabbed her ankle and jerked it from under her. Sigyn landed flat on her back with a gasp and Sif pinned her down.

“I would never spit in the face of Asgard!”

“Sif for the love of the Norns!” Loki groaned, running forward to separate them. Fandral was grinning as he watched them with avid eyes, while Thor seemed torn about what to do.

“If you truly meant that you would not be here in this training ground playing with swords.” Sigyn spat, there was a flurry of material from her dress and suddenly Sigyn had her legs wrapped around Sif and her arms in such a tight hold, Sif was pinned under her. Loki paused in shock, but before any of the men could do anything, Sif bucked, her hands lashed out and there was the sound of material ripping and somehow the women pulled apart. But in the process, Sigyn’s bodice was shredded. The material fell about her waist, leaving her bare to the sunlight, and all three youths froze, staring at her.

If Sigyn had been Asgardian, she would have blushed and fumbled to cover her modesty, probably fleeing in tears. However, Sigyn was a Vanir and did none of this. Instead she smashed her fist into Sif’s jaw and grabbed her golden plait, twisting it to drag Sif to her knees. Sif screeched in fury and threw her elbow out, catching Sigyn in the side. Sigyn let go, stumbling to the side and turning around to face the men.

It felt like all the blood had rushed to Loki’s head, deafening him to any sound other than his own heartbeat as he stared at Sigyn’s breasts, slack-jawed. He had never seen such brazen nudity, Asgardian women simply did not do that, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Fandral was laughing and ogling Sigyn openly, he might as well have his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Loki thought in disgust. He decided he didn’t like Fandral seeing Sigyn like that, so he stepped forward.    

“Sif!” he shouted, “You dare attack the daughter of Njordr? Attack the Crown Princess?”

“So what? She is just an ill bred brat born of a cold marriage bed.” Sif snarled, cheeks aflame. Sigyn’s expression crumpled and then tightened.

“Some true Asgardian you are! Why don’t you go and sew something until your husband comes home and mounts you like a mare! That’s what a true Asgardian woman does!” She pulled back a fist to punch Sif, but Loki ran forward and grabbed her wrist, while Thor lunged for Sif’s arms as she threw herself at Sigyn in a rage.

“Enough!” Thor roared, “Sif you will come to reason now!”  Loki put himself between the two women and pulled his cloak off. He swung it over her shoulders and closed it in front of her.   

“Here Sigyn, come away now.”

Sigyn was glaring fire at Sif over Loki’s shoulder, but allowed Loki to lead her away while Thor dragged Sif away and started to scold her. Fandral clearly wanted to follow Loki and Sigyn, but Loki scowled at him and waved him away. Pouting, Fandral went after Thor and Sif. Loki took Sigyn to his mother’s garden, by the pool, which he hoped was far enough.

“I’m so sorry Sigyn, that should never have happened-”

“That girl is a spiteful, arrogant cow!” Sigyn spat, whirling around as if fully prepared to continue the fight. Loki grabbed her and pushed her back, trying to avoid touching her in the wrong place when it was all so… exposed.  

“Please Sigyn, calm down! I will get her back for you if you will only calm down.”

Sigyn’s eyes flashed and Loki braced himself, but finally Sigyn’s lip trembled and she stepped back,

“I don’t care if she was right about my parents. She had no right to talk like that. I –I’m still a princess.”

“No, she did not,” Loki agreed, trying very, very hard to stay focused on her face and nowhere else. She was balling the cloak in her hands and so nothing was covering her now. Loki did not dare think what would happen if someone happened upon them now. It would look terrible, that was certain, and if he had to explain it to father. “And Thor will have words with her and will tell my father. She will be punished for her behaviour but first… please put my cloak on. If someone were to see us…”

Sigyn looked at him in confusion, then down at herself,

“Oh… right. Aesir sensibilities,” she mumbled, unballing the cloak and wrapping it around herself. “I forgot. No one would think nakedness so odd back home.”

“It is less the nakedness I am worried about and… well, it really would not look well for us to be seen with you having your dress torn that way.”

Sigyn’s eyes widened, “People might thing you assaulted me?”

Loki shrugged, “I don’t know… maybe.”

“How ridiculous!” Sigyn gave him a small smile, “You’re too sweet for such things.”

Loki was not blushing again, he wasn’t! “I’m hardly sweet. Everyone calls me the mischief-maker.”

“Haven’t you earned it?”

Loki gave a lopsided grin, “Maybe.”

Sigyn laughed, “Oh Loki, my Loki. So sweet and silly.” She put her arms around his neck and Loki could feel her breasts pressing against his chest through his very thin shirt. “What would I do without you?”

Loki’s brain had stopped working, along with his tongue, so he shrugged, trying to ignore the blood flow building in his groin. Sigyn was his friend, she was meant for Thor, he could not let himself react this way. His body ignored all of this as Sigyn hugged him close for longer than a hug should ever really last. She was warm, and she smelled good and Loki really should get her a new dress.

Sigyn looked at him, and a gleam came into her eyes. Loki opened his mouth to ask her what she was thinking, but she covered it with her own. Loki could think of nothing but to respond. Her mouth was burning hot against his, and Loki’s mind was spinning as he tried to decide if this was a terrible mistake or the most wonderful thing.

Finally, Sigyn pulled back and smiled at him, lips glistening and red. She had let the cloak slip off her shoulders, and Loki wanted to touch her bare skin, but he clenched his hands into fists.

“This… you can’t-”

“Loki,” Sigyn’s smile slipped and she reached for his hand, “Please.”

Loki had no idea what she was asking him for, but the look in her eyes as she stared up at him, hand shyly slipping into his, made it irrelevant.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Her smile made his stomach do funny flips. How dare Sif hurt Sigyn, try to erase that smile.

She would have to be punished.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work please feel free to [buy me a cup of coffee](http://ko-fi.com/notrudeginger)


End file.
